


Ana Bahbak

by Sister of Silence (Orcbait)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Sister%20of%20Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Vallerie Desjardin has a tendency of getting herself in over her head. Fortunately, she can always call in the proverbial cavalery. Librarian Sobek Memnon worries more than he cares to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ana Bahbak

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Aun. I wrote it for no particular reason. Felt a little sappy and felt like sharing, I suppose.

She leaned heavily on the deamon hammer, the weapon almost comically huge compared to her slender frame. She was splattered head to toes in the vile ichor of the daemons she'd slain. Her ornate power armour was more black and red, than silver now. "Glad you could make it," she said wryly when the Sorcerer and his following had cut their way through the horde of warp beasts towards them. It was suddenly quiet in the room, now that all the vile creatures were dead. 

"Wouldn't have missed it for all the gold in the universe," he replied as he reached up a hand to wipe some blood from her lip. It had split, and stained the deep blue ceramite of his gauntlet crimson.

“Really?” she replied, a smile playing around her lips as she stood up on her toes and reached for his helmet, breaking the seal and pulling it off. He was grinning right back at her.

"I hate interrupting you two when you get started, but what of the sniffling weasel over there?" The younger Sorcerer accompanying him stated. Though neither let go of the other, they glanced sideways in the direction he had indicated, at her last remaining acolyte and retainer. The first stood pressed against the wall as if he was trying to disappear into it, his eyes on them and wide in terror. The latter loomed over him, his post-human frame dripping in ichor and entrails. He growled at the acolyte, the sound rumbling within his chest, his hands still twitching as the augmetic rammed into the meat of his mind was still cooling. 

"He's a t-t-t-rai-trai--" the acolyte stammered, unable to get the word past his lips. He was clearly staring at the Sorcerers.

She sighed, clearly irritated. "I keep getting landed with all these straight-and-narrow types..." she muttered, before whistling sharply. From across the room her bulky bodyguard snapped his gaze up and at her. She jerked her head sideways, making a brief cutting movement with her free hand. She had barely done so, or he reached for the acolyte with both hands, one to the shoulder and the other grasping the acolyte's head, his large palm all but obscuring the acolyte's face. He roared and his muscles bulged and his hands jerked apart with the full force of his inhuman strength. The acolyte didn't even have time to scream. There was a sickening crack followed by a wet tearing and then a thud as the dead body collapsed onto the ground. He walked towards her and dropped the disembodied head at her feet with a grunt. Part of its spine was still attached. She smiled and reached up to pat his bloody cheek. “Very good,” she complimented.

“You bit off more than you could chew,” the Sorcerer remarked, and she glanced sideways at him. His grin had disappeared. In fact, he seemed quite serious.

She shrugged. “I had not thought they would be this big a problem.” She smiled, but he did not smile back. He looked at the blood-dripping beast – he'd never call it a brother – looming beside her. He was fairly sure it was the only reason she was still standing. Pathetically broken or not, it was a force to reckon with. 

She lifted the deamon hammer up and swung it over her shoulder. It looked as if it was liable to break her shoulder by its weight alone. “Time to return, the battle cruiser is still in orbit.”

“You have a battle cruiser?” he replied, one eyebrow slowly arching up.

“His name is 'Imperator Vult',” she returned as she mirrored his expression.

“You mean her name is...” he countered, a grin slowly returning to his lips and amusement clearly present in his dark eyes.

“Oh no,” she replied as she reached for his face with her free hand and leaned close to him. “This one is most definitely a he.”

“And how do you know that?” he inquired, their noses so closely they nearly touched. “Does 'he' stick relay feeds up interesting places when you sit down on the command throne to join with 'him'?”

“Will you be jealous if I say yes?” she asked, her voice suddenly low and husky, her lips brushing past his as she spoke and her gaze briefly flicked down to his mouth.

“Very,” he returned, his own tone dropping too as he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face and press a kiss to her lips. Beside them, the other Sorcerer groaned and pointedly looked in a different direction.

She smiled into the kiss before returning it. “Ana bahbak Memnon.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it. And please, share this story freely but credit me and link back to me. Thank you!


End file.
